Naptime Naughtiness
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/smut - While their four-month-old son is napping upstairs, Ed sneaks Winry off for some alone time.


Rating: M/nsfw (smut)

Pairing: Edwin/Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 1647

Title: Naptime Naughtiness

Description: Edwin One Shot/smut

While their four-month-old son is napping upstairs, Ed sneaks Winry off for some alone time.

A/N: I wrote this really late after a very long day with very little sleep. Forgive me if there are errors, I'll edit it better in a few days. Still, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

I slowly remove my hand from his belly and stare, unblinking, down at my tiny son, searching for even the slightest sign he's still awake. Intensely scanning for the slightest flinch. After his little chest rises and falls several times—his eyes remaining closed, his face relaxed, his mouth sucking softly on his pacifier—I step back and slowly let my eyelids lower, relieving the burning in them.

When I open them again, he's in the same position as before, sleeping peacefully. Not willing to test fate, I back out of the room carefully and sneak down the stairs to where Winry is sitting on the couch sketching automail designs. For now, anyway. She won't be for much longer if things go the way I hope.

"Win?" I call quietly, walking up behind the sofa.

"Hmm?"

"Winry," I repeat, my hand dropping to the top of her head only to slide into her hair.

"What?" She looks up at me.

"It's Yuriy," I murmur.

"What is it?" she asks, twisting around as panic slips into her voice. "Is he okay? What's wrong?"

"Shh!" I cut her off, glancing up the stairs. "Nothing like that. He's fine."

"Oh, then what–"

"He's asleep."

I wait as her face lights up with disbelief.

"No way!" she hisses excitedly. "Really? You got him to take a nap?"

I nod, pride swelling in my chest.

"Don't ask me how because I don't know," I admit, resting my elbows on the back of the couch as I press my lips to her ear and lower my voice. "But, you know, this means we're alone, finally."

"What?" she gasps, turning toward me. "You don't mean…"

"It's been two months, Winry," I remind her. "It's about time we quit settling for fingerfucking and handjobs in bed at three in the morning."

She narrows her eyes at me and leans away.

"We tried doing it in bed while he was asleep," she reminds me. "Every single time, he woke up screaming. The last time, I didn't even come."

"I know," I remind her.

"And I refuse to get in the shower with you while he's sleeping. If something were to happen, no one would be there."

"I agree," I tell her, going on quickly, "which is why we aren't going upstairs."

"What?" She blinks. "Then where–"

"Let's do it here."

"Here?" Her eyes widen as she looks down at the worn couch.

"You used to love messing around on this thing," I recall fondly, flashbacks of innocent-tickling-turned-foreplay running through my mind.

She bites her lip, and I grin. Fuck yeah, I'm about to get laid.

"No," she says suddenly, her face falling. "We can't do it here. Our voices will carry."

I glance over at the stairs and swear under my breath. She's probably right. Yuriy is such a light sleeper, merely walking down the hall past his nursery will wake him up.

I'm about to give up, resigning myself to blue balls for the foreseeable future, when another alternative occurs to me.

"Come with me."

Before she can protest, I grab her hand and pull her off the couch, leading her around it and through the door to the kitchen.

"Why are we in here?" She eyes me warily.

"Because, in here, the walls will muffle the sound," I explain, pulling her into me.

"In here?" she repeats, in surprise. "You want to have sex in the kitchen?"

"Why not?" I return. "Besides, where else are we gonna have it?"

She glances over her shoulder toward the door and then back at me.

"We'll have to be fast," she says quietly. "There's no telling when he'll wake up."

"Don't worry," I growl, hoisting her up onto the island, reveling in her damn sexy gasp. "I perform best under pressure."

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

I whimper as my panties slide down my legs. Ed has me pinned beneath him, my ass barely on the edge of the counter. His lips are kissing hungrily along the side of my neck at the same time he's shoving my clothes out of the way. My shirt is strewn over a chair at the table. My bra went next, hastily unclasped and tossed somewhere, leaving my breasts bare. He left my skirt on, forcing it up, only to yank my underwear out from under it. Now, the flimsy piece of lingerie is dangling precariously from my right foot.

"That's more like it," he growls, his hand leaving my hip only to slide up my thighs.

I moan, my legs coming up to circle his hips. His other hand is between us, working the button and zipper of his pants. As he shoves them down past his ass, I catch a glimpse of the giant bulge in his boxers. I feel my pussy tingle at the sight of it, knowing all of that is for me.

"You ready?" he grunts, tugging himself out, giving me an eyeful of pure male arousal.

"Hurry," I plead, my hands going to his shoulders.

He doesn't have to be told twice. Instantly, I feel him pressing against me, his bulbous tip cushioned between my lips, lined up with my entrance. He leans forward as he sinks in, forcing me onto my back. I blink in the bright kitchen light, and bite my lip as he fills me with his hard, throbbing cock.

"Jesus, Winry," he moans. "Fuck!"

"It's tight," I whine.

"I know. Damn, I missed this."

"Ed, move!"

Before I even finish the word, he's pulling out and sliding back in. He starts gently, though it's clear he's holding back from the tightness in his jaw. I slide my hands up to his neck, and bury them in his hair, pulling him close to me.

"Harder, Ed," I choke. "Don't worry about being too rough. I can handle it."

His eyes flash, and suddenly, his arm is sliding beneath my shoulder blades, forcing my chest out more. His other hand tangles in my hair, and I moan at the slight pain in my scalp, my back arching even more.

Seconds later, Ed begins pumping wildly. Whatever restraint he had is gone as he thrusts violently into my pussy. His grip on my hair keeps me in position as his cock enters me over and over, his arm underneath me giving him leverage. I want to cry out at the feel of him pounding into me, stretching me with each stroke, but somehow, I manage to stay quiet.

Mostly.

Within minutes, I feel the familiar sensation gathering in my belly. I open my mouth to say something, but Ed covers it with his before I can, devouring me in a kiss. At the feel of his tongue against mine, it happens. I scream into his mouth, my walls convulsing around his still-moving cock.

My orgasm is brief, but intense. As I'm coming down, Ed's movements become erratic, and his hand in my hair spasms. He buries his face in my neck as he comes, his mouth pressed against me to muffle his roar. My arms lock tight around his shoulders, and I pant desperately as his cock jerks inside of me. When he's spent, he pulls back and looks down at me.

"Forget food. This is what we should always use this room for," he announces hoarsely.

He pulls me up into a sitting position and holds me close, his dick still seated inside me.

"I needed this," I confess. "I didn't even realize how badly."

"You came faster than I expected," he says softly. "Not that I'm complaining. If it had taken much longer, I would've come first."

"Can't have that," I murmur.

He glances past me toward the door and then moves back, his semi-hard shaft easing out of me. I gasp at the loss of it, and his hands tenderly slide up the outsides of my thighs.

"Do you think we have time to go again? Or should we risk it?"

I open my mouth to answer, when a pitiful cry echoes down the stairs, deciding for me.

"At least we both finished this time," Ed comments, reaching down to grab his pants and pulling them up to his waist.

I take the time to slide off the counter, my entire front brushing his as I come down. I watch his eyes flare, but I ignore it as I bend down to right my panties before turning away to find the rest of my clothes.

"I can check on him," Ed tells me as I dress quickly.

"It's my turn," I counter, pulling my shirt on over my head. "Besides, I want to go."

"Yeah, okay." He nods, following me into the living room.

I stop in front of the stairs and turn back to him.

"We can't wait another two months," I tell him, my pussy squeezing painfully at the thought.

"Fuck no," he replies. "If it comes to it, we can call Granny to babysit while we hit up a hotel."

"Yeah." I nod, immediately liking that idea. "Though…" I start hesitantly. "I really liked doing it on the counter."

His eyebrows rise, and I giggle.

"Noted."

I lean up and kiss his cheek before turning and heading upstairs to check on our son.

Parenthood hasn't been a walk in the park. Getting Yuriy to sleep has been our biggest challenge so far, but definitely not the only one. Still, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love being a mom. More than that, I love watching Ed be a dad. And I adore my son.

That said, what Ed gave me today was exactly what I didn't know I needed, even if I'm not usually quite that adventurous. And while I hope my baby settles into a regular sleep schedule soon, if things keep going like they're going, a phone call to Granny might not be a bad idea.


End file.
